Sealed Memories
by M.A.Y.4
Summary: My first Fanfic.What will Allen choose If he had to choose as Human or Noah. His path he walking on. And who is this new member ? Read please....
1. Path 1 : the song in the Ark

Actually, this is my first fanfic . So I really very sorry if my writer in English languange

is bad. Thank you for reading my fanfic of D.Grayman.

PS: I don't own D.Grayman. Hoshino Katsura is the rightful owner.

I am taking the stories from chapter 135,after the ark incident's. Then I add's my own

stories.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_And then the boy..._

_Drifted off to sleep_

_Breathing heavy... _

_The flames within the ash, one by one welling up, that beloved face_

_Thousands of dreams upon this earth _

_As your silver eyes tremble on that night, A shining "you" is born_

_Hundreds of millions of months and years..._

_No matter how many prayer are returned to the earth_

_I shall continue to pray..._

_Please, give this child love_

_Joined hands, and a kiss_

The fifteen years boy with white hair listening to the voice that coming out from his

golden golem.

" This is a lullaby, right, Timcampy?"

" When I read the poem, as it's seem I can hear the music, the tune inside my

head..." The boy close his eyes and he hide his head into his knee

" Like someone is singing inside my head.."

" And the path that I choose, It's not something taht was chosen for me, is it...?"

" Besides, that characteristik that written on the "musical score"..."

" Please, tell me what's the meaning of all this"

" Mana..."

After the name of his foster father, he stand up and get out from the room that only be

known by his master and noah the fourteen, know as "The Musician", inside the Ark.

Allen Walker, the boy who still don't know the meaning of his existence in this world.

And yet the title that he know as " The Destroyer of Time " was given to him as the man

that will defeat Millenium Earl, still confused about himself

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's for chapter 1

Thank you for reading my story

And by the way, I just following the stories for manga D.Grayman for a moment, I am

sorry XX

PS: please review


	2. Path 2 : The new member

Hai !!!, we meet's again in Chapter 2. This time I Add my own character and story

PS : this is just Fanfic, Hoshino Katsura is the rightful owner of D.Grayman )

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Allen get out form the Ark, he was get caught out by the nurse who take care his injury along with Kanda.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO PEOPLE DOING !!!!!!" Said the nurse

"INJURY PEOPLE WERE NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE THEIR ROOM UNTIL THEIR WERE FULL RECOVER !!!!!" The nurse pull out both of their ear and drag them back to sanitation room.

"AAOOOWWWW !!!!!!!" Said the both of them

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, BEAN SPROUT !!!!!!" Said Kanda trying to resist

"That The Question I going to ask you too, Kanda" Allen and Kanda Stared each other.

"Well, since Krory-sama stomach make big voice like that, we can't do anything about it, until he wake up" Said the nurse after hearing Allen and Kanda Argument

"No wonder you kids can't sleep well with voice like that and trying to leave the room as soon as possible"

" But...Sinse both of you still injury..." The nurse already in the front of sanitation room.

" GET ENOUGH REST UNTIL YOU'RE FULL RECOVER FOR NOW ON !!!!!!" The nurse throw the both of them back into the room and close the door. Allen and Kanda landing into the floor with their butt.

"Cih..." After saying that, Kanda stand up and go to his bed in that room.

"Aooowwwwww..." Allen still in the floor

" Are you okay, Allen..." Lavi lend his hand to help Allen stand up.

"I think I'm okay, Lavi..." He stand up.

" Geeezz, that old-woman nurse is really strong on her age, isn't she" After Lavi saying that, he knock down into the floor after his head being hit by something.

"I HEARD THAT YOUNG MAN !!!!!" the nurse voice behind the closed door after she thrown something to hit Lavi head

" Are you alright Lavi..." Allen speaking to Lavi who now in the floor

"Yeah...I'm fine, By the way won't coming with me go to canteen, I'm Hungry" Lavi already stand up and he head still hurt a bit.

"Sure, I'm still hungry, so let's go " Allen replied and he smile.

"Okay, and ask Lenalee to come with us too"

And then Allen and Lavi go to the women room sanitation to ask Lenalee to go with them.

**The Next Day, in Black Order Organisation Canteen.**

"Good Morning Allen, Lavi , and my dearest little Lenalee" Said the man with glasses and white cap

" Good Morning Komui-san" said the white hair boy

"Yoo !!! Good morning" said the red hair boy

"Good Morning too, Nii-san" said the short hair Chinese girl

"By the way, Nii-san who is that girl in behind you ?" said Lenalee after she realize there is someone behind his big brother.

"seem you realize it Lenalee, That my sweet little sister for youuuuuu" Komui-san try to Hug Lenalee,And Lenalee Quickly punch his brother.

"Stop That Nii-san, you make me embarrass" Said Lenalee with her face turn red the girl behind komui-san is giggling with small voice .

"Oh, sorry I'm not Intoducing myself " Said the girl after realize, everyone eye's looked into her.

" Name Camy Krady, nice to meet all of you" she smile

" You can call me Camy" Said the girl with glasses, black hair around her shoulder,red-blooded color of her eyes, and wear a black cap with symbol of Black Order.

"She is a new member of Exorcist and also our new family too, she is a weapon-type exorcist, I hope you all get along with her" Said Komui-san with serious face-mode after he clean up his nose from bleeding because Lenalee Punch

"Sure Nii-san, after all she is our family now" said the Chinese girl with smile

" I'm Lenalee, welcome "

"Allen Walker, call me Allen"

"Lavi, nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too, Allen, Lavi,and Lenalee" said Camy with smile and shake hand with them.

" Well, now Allen and Camy can both of you come to my office after this ?" Komui-san in serious face-mode

" There is a new mission for you, Camy, Miranda-san, and Noise-san"

"Heh !!! that so sudden Komui-san" Said Lavi in suprise

" That's right Nii-san" Said Lenalee with worried face

"Don't worry, Lenalee this is just a easy mission" Said Komui-san, he smile

"For the further explaination, come to my office, see both of you in there" then Komui-san leave

"But..." before finished her lines, she is realize someone touch her shoulder

"Don't worry Lenalee, I know what are you trying to say,before Komui-san introducing me to all of you, he explain the situation that happen to all of you" Said Camy ang she is smile to Lenalee.

"I'm make sure all of us come home safe in our mission, beside this my first mission too"

" Thank you Camy, I'm fell more calmer now " The Chinese girl now seem's no worried anymore

"I think it's fine too, Lenalee if she said that" Lavi try to support her

"Well, Should both of us go to meet supervisor Komui, Allen" Said Camy, she smile to Allen

" Sure, Let's go" Allen smile

"I think we leave now, bye Lavi, Lenalee" Then Allen walk with his new member to Komui office, leave Lavi and Lenalee behind, in the Canteen.

**In Komui-san Office, Same Day**

" Excuse Us" Said Camy along with Allen come into messy room with paper and book scattered everywhere and everyplace in that room

"Welcome Allen, and Camy" Said that supervisor, and also there are two people, one man, and one woman, sit in the sofa in that room.

" Good morning, Miranda-san"

" Good morning too, Allen-kun" said the woman with eyes looked like a person who doesn't get enough sleep

" Good day, Walker-san" said the man seems to be a tough, silent man

" Good day, Noise-san"

"Well, take a seat Allen and Camy, shall we begin the explaination of this mission" Said Komui-san with smile, then his face turned to be serious mode

"Our mission now are Four of you team up and go to this place where seem there is a mysterious phenomenon that we suspect to be a wild Innocent cause of it"

"So, all you have to do is check this phenomenon and retrive that Innocent, if that what it cause of this phenomenon, any Question everyone" Komui-san asked while showing the area where the mission takes place

"Well, I think no Question,read the rest of the mission on the paper I give to four of you"

"We meet in underground water system, that all for now and please make sure wear the Exorcist cloth" Komui-san leave the room along with followed person: Noise-san,Miranda-san

"What's wrong Allen ?" Asked Camy, she stand up want to leave the office to get prepare for her first mission

"Ehh...Oh,nothing I think you should leave now, after all this you first mission,better prepare. I'm go out later" Allen smile

"Okay...I leave now, see you later Allen" Camy leave the room where only Allen in there

"That place...why now ?" It's seem Allen Worried, something is bothered him when Komui-san show the area where he mission start, while there is someone behind the door office watching him.

TO BE CONTINUE...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's for chapter 2, thanks fo reading my fanfic ) and review please!!!!!


	3. Path 3 : The weirdest mission

This is Chapter 3, is up now !!! so for now on the writer on this story will changed person until the last chapter. I were helped by two of my friend's to make up this story . They are my best friend's, And three of us will finished the story in chapter 7. So this story is from three person. Thank you for your attention everyone.

For this chapter, it's "M" turn, that's mean my turn !!!!! . Chapter 4 'til 5, it's "A" turn, and Chapter 6 'til 7 (last), it's "Y" turn.

By the way this story is Allen POV, the other character just a proponet.Thank you very much for your review, we appreciated it ).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The same day in Underground waterway**

Allen, Camy, Miranda-san, and Noise-san are prepare to leave. Everyone wear their exorcist cloth for this mission. Miranda-san and Noise-san wear the same cloth when battle In Edo(Japan). While Allen wear his old Exorcist cloth, and for Camy, she wear cloth just like Miranda-san wear plus she wear a black cap.they are sit in the boat, while Noise-san take control of the boat.

"Everyone, good luck on your mission" Komui-san stand beside the boat, and beside him there are Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda

"Allen... becareful, okay?" Said the Chinese girl

" If my weapon is finish being repair, maybe I can go with, Allen" Said Lavi while his eye look to Komui-san

"Aah...About that, our scientist team doesn't have time to repair Lavi and Kanda weapon, beside..."Before finish his lines, around Komui-san there is a black aura surrounder him and his face turn into tired mode

" Oo...Okay, I...Understand, maybe you should take rest a bit" Lavi tried to cheer up Komui-san after seeing that aura

"So you are the new member, aren't you ?" Kanda talking to Camy who now sit beside Miranda-san

"You and that bean sprout, better not get in the way, in this mission" his voice is still the same coldest as ever

"You name Kanda, right?" Camy smile, she seem don't concern about it

"You better not said that to her "Camy finger pointed toward Miranda-san who now had the same aura as Komui-san but this one is full of depresion, scary, and more dark everyone except Allen and Camy had Sweatdrop in they head when they see Miranda-san and there is a "cihh" coming out from Kanda mouth.

"I'm will not get in the way...don't make the mess...etc" Miranda-san murmured and seem not concern about surrounder her

"By the way...Komui-san, where is my Master?"Allen asked, he seem don't listen to everyone chatter

Komui-san seem silent a moment , then"Aaah...About that, he has a meeting with Chief General, so he willnot be in his place for a moment"then he smile to the white hair boy.

"Then...we shall take our leave, we will go home as soon it's confirm" Noise-san started to row the boat that start to move leaving everyone behind.

**In the Area where the mission takes place**

"So this the house that has that phenomenon" said Allen, the four of them looked in the abandoned old house not to mention uncared,dilapidated,the roof leaked out,and also with creepy situasion.

"Looks like a ghost house to me" Said Camy looked into the withered tree beside the house in the left side, full of crow hanging in that tree make a creepy noise.

"According to the paper that Supervisor Komui give us, it's said this house appear once for 100 years 'till now and you can hear a melody of someone play a piano, nobody can enter the house up'till now"Said noise-san read the paper

"That already happen around 1000 years ,that means it already appear 10 times and this house will be still in here for 24 hour then it's disappear again. Not much information we got since nobody can enter the house" Camy seem interesting about it.

"Then, how we can get in...?" Miranda-san seem confused

"How about people with **extraordinary power** beyond normal human?" Camy asked to her companies with still examine the story.

"Because in this written they aren't said about the people with **extraordinary power** beyond normal human tried to get into the house, so that mean maybe every people that tried to get in is just a normal person,isn't it ?"

"Like us,** Exorcist** _The Apostel Of God_"she smile but then her voice become a whisper with small voice, nobody notice that "(Or maybe _The Noah_ or_The Akuma..._)" Her eyes meet with Allen eyes and she smile again

"Why not we try that, is everyone ready to try Camy suggestion ?" Allen asked to his team and it's seem everyone agree with Camy idea

"Here we go !!!" Allen get in first walked in then followed by Camy, Miranda-san, then Noise-san

To think Camy suggestion is correct, they can get into the house easily. But what suprise them is the inside is different with the outside, the inside of house is clean, neat ,bright, no dusk in everyplace nor anywhere , and the furniture in the house seems new.

"Wow!!! It's different than the outside" said Camy, everyone also suprise just like her

"That's true, Camy suggestion is right, we're lucky to have her" Miranda-san seem relief now

"Now should we proceed our mission ?" Noise-san asked everyone

"According the rumor that spread around here, about the house, they heard a piano playing in the room at the second floor where the window of that room facing the withered tree, that's mean left room on the second floor" everyone follow Noise-san walk to the second floor then to the left side of the house and found three door's on that side.

"Which door we should choose to find the piano?" Miranda-san suprise to see there are three door, left , center, and right sides.

"This door !!" without hesitate, Allen open the door on the right side, the door now open and inside the room there is really a piano, the white coloured grand piano. The piano start to play it's instrumental music then suddenly there is a flash of bright light surrounder Allen.

When he open his eyes, he's suprised about what he saw. There are two person, woman and man about 16-18 years old. The woman with silver wave hair, sit in the sofa near window that the view isn't withered tree anymore but tree full of it's green leaf. The man with dark-brown hair play that Grand piano mean while the woman hear the man play. Allen can't see clearly they both face.

"What's this, is this some memory in this house?" Allen see that they both, seem very happy to meet each other. What suprise his more is the woman left-hand has the same hand as Allen Innocent, parasit-type, red-blooded colour of her left hand same as him. The man skin is pitch-black and cross symbol in his forehead just like The noah had. Then Allen realize, both of them staring at him,as it seem they notice his existence.

But what they notice isn't Allen existence, behind him there is someone they know coming into the room. Allen notice that too when he heard sound of the door was closed, and he look into his back and see a black long hair girl about his age behind him but her height about Allen's shoulder. She smile to Allen as she can see him. Then she walked through Allen body like he is invisible or not real . The other flashy light came, surrounder him again, he can't see anything and what he heard now is a voice calling out his name.

"ALLLLLEEEEEN !!!!" it's Camy voice calling him out, Allen open his eyes.

"Heeh..." when he realize, he back into real world and see his company worried face toward him

"What hap...Ouch (XX)!!" Allen feel his both cheek hurt and feel like it's been swelled

"I'm many times calling your name, but you never answered my call like you had something in your mind lately , so I'm slapping both of your cheek very hard with still calling your name, then there you are now" Camy now answer his Question the mystery of his cheek really hurt.

"How many times you slapping me !!!, Anyway... what happen ? Did you all see an Illusion just now ?" Allen touch his both cheek that now red colour and warm.

"What illusion ? We didn't see anything just That grand piano started to play when we come in, Miranda-san and Noise-san were check it out now after they're realize you're just fine" Camy pointed her finger to the grand piano that still playing but nobody in there played that piano, like a ghost or maybe the piano play by itself, while Miranda-san and Noise-san still investigate that piano, searching if there is a wild Innocent cause of it.

Allen left eye started to invoke by itself and Noise-san Innocent also heard something. Both of their Innocent active.

"What's the matter?" Camy and Miranda-san seem don't know what happen.

"_Akuma_ !!!, It's around 30_Akumas _start to making sound of coming , prepare to battle and protect the piano" Noise-san move to near the window

"Camy, Miranda-san please active your Innocent, it's coming, 3...,2...,1...,0...!!!!!" Allen also hold he Innocent "_**Crown Clown**_**"**. Around 30 or more_ Akuma _are coming and surrounder the house, they start to invaded the house and broken it down.

"So this is the house that _Earl-sama is _talking about, all we have to do is just destroy it as_Earl-sama_ order,hihihihihi...Ehhh?!!" Before that A_kuma_ finished it's lines, that A_kuma_ already been destroyed by Camy Innocent, his innocent is dark long axe "_**D'Weapon**_", ACTIVE!!!!" The Akuma is blow up

"That!!!_**Exorcist**_...GAAAHH!!!!." This one is destroy by Noise-san Innocent, "_**Noel Organon**_**"** .

"Look like there are 4_**Exorcists**_!!!!!"

"Then We're lucky, let's destroy them...!!!! All of the _Akuma_ started to attack the _**Exorcist**_, While Miranda-san active his Innocent," _**Time Record**_", she used "_**Time Out**_ ". A defensive technique, which create a space where the time stops, negating any attack that comes into her, protect the piano and herself so the _**Akuma **_didn't do

any harm to destroy the piano.or herself.

The battle with the _Akuma_ is begun, there is lot of the A_kuma_ ,Around level 1 and level 2 but there not problem to the _**Exorcists**_ to destroy it all, with Allen "_**Cross Grave**_" that crucifies and annihilates the A_kuma_ targets by etching a cross onto them with his left hand , destroy them, Noise-san "_**Verse of the Saint**_" which it's forms of strings used to capture the A_kuma_ and conduct a music that can paralyze the A_kuma_ then destroyed them . And for Camy, she just slash the _Akuma _with her weapon into two pieces then it's destroy. 30 minutes later or more, The _Akuma_, all of them is destroy. The only left is The broke pieces of the _Akuma_ die bodies and it's full of smoke surrounder the _Exorcist _(but unfortunately, half of the house is crushed, lot of holes in the house...-)

"Well, that solve the problem, we better bring the Piano to Komui-san for more Investigation" All of them, start to stop their active Innocent. Camy Innocent now like a long black staff about her height. But suddenly started to invoke her Innocent again."ACTIVE !!!!! " _**D'Weapon**_" Level 2 !!!!! " Now her Innocent look like a Crescent- shaped long sickle but this time has silver colour with her staff still black colour.

"GOOO!!!!! "_**Death Reaper**_", Miranda-san DUCK !!!!!" Camy throw her weapon and it's start to spin really fast toward behind Miranda-san who now bow down and attacked The _Akuma _behind Miranda-san (unfortunately damage the house again but the A_kuma _is destroyed too) "Yooshhhhhhh!!!, now return to me !" The weapon spin back like a boomerang to Camy hand, before it return, it's destroyed the piano when it's returned into several pieces.

"Gwaaaaa!!!!! The...Piano...What do I do?!!" Camy face now pale and she is panic, not to mention Allen, Noise-san, and Miranda-san had sweatdrop on their head after seeing that happen even Miranda-san saved from The _Akuma_ Attack . The Weird thing happen now. When they started to check all of scattered pieces of the destroyed piano, they didn't find anypiece that look like the Innocent in it .

"It's seem we have to bring all this pieces of the piano to Komui-san, I think it's more easy to bring this now, lucky for Camy to destroy it and thanks for saving me.." Miranda-san tried to cheer up Camy, they already in the outside of the house, that now seem more damage than before

"Let's go. We return to the order to report what happen.."Noise-san hold a big bag that seem inside the bag is the pieces piano

"Yeah, cheer up Camy, we will explain to Komui-san what happen" Allen smile and he also hold two bag too in his both hand. Before the four of them walk not far form the house, it's start to shaking and it's collapsed then gone . After that happen everyone silent for a moment then they're start to walk fast as want to go away from that place pretend that's nothing happen.

"Don't think about what happen...Don't think about what happen...Forget what's happen...(and so on)" Allen face pale and seem scared (there is a depression Aura surrounder them after what happen)

"But...Allen...?... You're crying.." Camy see a tear flow down from Allen eyes to his cheek while still walked together with her companions

"Heeh...! maybe some dust come into my eyes...That's weird ?...It's won't stop ?..." Everyone stop for a moment to wait Allen tears stop flowing, Miranda-san worried about Allen, Noise-san go check the area, meanwhile Camy seem silent thinking about something, then she had smirk in her face without anyone know...

**Same area, same day in the town but already night day**

"Noise-san, Miranda-san , where's Allen ?" Asked Camy to both of them, they already want to leave the town to go back to The Order with train

"We already want to return and I can't find him anywhere..!!!!"

"He said that he had some kind of important thing to do. He said that he will back soon before we leaving, I hope he back soon,..."Answer Noise-san, while he hold 3 big bags, two on of his hand and one on his back

"Can I help you hold that bag ?" Miranda-san offering her help

"Thanks, but no... I can't allowed for a women bring this heavy bag, and where will you go...?" Answer noise-san,then he see Camy run off, leave the place of station where he and Miranda-san stand up.

"I will be back very soon with Allen , wait for a moment in there until I return !!!! Camy shout to both of them and then she take her leave to find Allen.

Meanwhile Allen is in the cemetery in that town and he go to the grave where it's had a scary,old, and withered big tree beside the grave, the white full moon in the sky become he light to see the name craves on the grave. "Mana Walker" that's name craved in that grave. Meanwhile Allen seem was musing alone, he was suprised by a voice calling his name ." ALLLLLEEEEEEN!!!!!!!!, THERE YOU'RE !!!!!" It's Camy voice and she seem out of breath from running search for Allen.

"There... you're, let's... go... the... train... will... leave... very ...soon..." she now take a lot and deep breath seem more relaxed from her tiredness of running around the town, searching for Allen.

"I never thought I will find you here, anyway...why you're here ?, It's someone you love died and buried in here ?" Camy asked to Allen and she see a grave where Allen stand up then she smile to Allen.

"Ehhh, It's my foster father who buried in here. Anyway, let's go maybe Miranda-san and Noise-san are waiting , let's go we return to the station..." Allen seem silent a moment, then he smile.As Allen walk and pass by leave Camy behind , then he stop when she tell something weird.

" You still don't remember , do you ? After what happen , after what I do, even after the house is destroyed and you're cried out you still don't figure it out ?" Camy voice when she speak is really deep and cold voice

"What do you mean ?" Allen seem confused about what happen to her

" Don't tell me you still not realize it ...!!" her voice more loud and deeper,then she meet face to Allen face,so he can see her red-blooded colour eyes seeing toward he as she read his mind. Now she had a evil smirk in her face and there is a dark aura surrounder her as she is the evil girl.

" Noah The Fourteen, or should I said "The Musician" !!" She smile again to Allen but this time is evil smirk, then the white full moon became red like blood as she speak to Allen this time.

"Who are you ?!" Allen seem don't know what happen to Camy. But something inside him, know her not before he meet Camy in The Order,but like he know her for a very long time when he see that evil smile Camy had.

TO BE CONTINUE...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"M" : Okay that for Chapter 3, my job is done, next are "A" and "Y" job !!!. ()

"A" : Sure, no problem...('')

"M" : By the way, is anyone notice when you read manga D.Grayman, the symbol on Road Kamelot shoes when she meet Allen for the second time, same as symbol in the score that Allen play in the white ark to stop it from download and be destroyed, and also same as button symbol on Mana Walker jacket when he play with young Allen ?(I wanna read the next chapter!!! XX)

"Y" : Yeah, you talked to much.

"M" : Hei !!!, what's your problem !!! (TT)

"Y" : Anyway, we can't wait to read the next chapter, but the weekly shounen jump will be realease again on next week, maybe around 20-23 January (AAAGGH!!! I can't wait anymore !!!!! I hope it's realease very soon !!!!!) (XX)

"M" : Hei !!! I'm not done talking to you !!!! (she kicked "Y" away)

"Y" : You wanna Fight !!! ( \ / )( in battle mode)

"A":... ('') (see her friend fighting)

"A": Review please, thanks and sorry if the power of the Innocent we write maybe it's wrong and also about what happen to my freinds. Now ... (hold two big Hammer and hide it in her back )


	4. Path 4 : The Watcher who not just watch

"A" : Chapter 3 is now up. This chapter is my written now...

"A" : Thank you for your review and comment...

"A" : And sorry for our bad written at English Grammar...

"A" : We meet again in chapter 4...

"A" : You can read now, thanks...

"M" & "Y" : Hey !!! "A" you can't be talked like that !!!

"A" : ...Ignore them...

* * *

After what happen, after four of them go home to The Order when their mission had done and Camy give report to Komui-san, alone... 

Now they're having a welcome party for Camy as they new member, new family and her first mission successfully done, Allen eyes are watching to her who now is talking to everyone, because what happen between him and her that night...

**FlashBack**

In the cemetery where Allen foster father had been buried in there, the same day, at night day, and the red-blooded full moon. Both of them staring each other. If The Communicator Golem that Camy had not ringing and go out from Camy pocket by itself, like somebody called her, maybe both of them will still stare to each other, so on , and so on ...etc.

"What's Noise-san ?" Camy talking to Noise-san who has called her with The Communicator Golem.

"Did you find Allen ? The train will leave soon, and is about 10 minutes later" Noise-san voice coming out from The Communicator Golem that looked like a black spade-shape flying around her

"Yes, I found him, we will there as soon as possible " Camy hold on her Golem, while her eye look into Allen as she speak to Noise-san

"Good, make sure both of you don't late..." The communication has been shut off after Noise-san finish his line

Camy silent a moment, then put her golem back to her pocket , and take her weapon that not active. Allen think she want to fight with him, so Allen also get his "Crown Clown" ready to active...

"What are you doing Allen ? I'm not want to fight you here !!"Camy see what Allen doing with his left hand parasite-type innocent active.

"Then, why you take out your weapon ?" Allen disbelieve about her said

"we will go back to the train station around 3 minutes if you used this..." his weapon now active,dark long Axe about her height.

"It's level 1 power beside to slash Akuma into two pieces, it's also can be used as flying mode, like the magic-broom that the witch had to fly in the sky and it's really fast too" Camy smile back to normal just she used to be..

"Then you don't to fight right ?" Allen innocent now inactive

" Of course not !!! Don't worry, we will talked again after the party in The Order" Camy jump, and now she is standing up in her weapon that flying in the air , like a person who surfing use a specially designed board when they're ride on ocean waves. But Camy not used a board, she used a staff with big axe on top of it.

"What's party ?" Allen seem don't know what Camy talking about

"You will know, when we go back to The Order, I must give report to Komui-san alone, three of you will go to the Cafeteria with Lenalee, Lavi and it's seem thanks to Lenalee persuasion, Kanda coming too but maybe not for long..."

" To make a secret, welcoming party for me, then Komui-san will bring me with him to the Cafeteria to surprise me about it" Camy smile again while her feet stand in her weapon .she talked way too long...

"Well, I guess that not a secret anymore...Let's go, Miranda-san and Noise-san are waiting" she smile and Allen seem can believe her as he know Camy more than he seem know her, not at their first meet in The Order, but for a very long time ago. Then both of them stand up in that flying weapon

"Here we go, hold tight Allen !!!" the weapon start move, fly up to the sky with really fast. Allen seem scared, just like when he first fly with Lavi weapon too, and you can hear Allen screaming voice . But fortunately Allen and Camy make just in time, meet with Miranda-san and Noise-san in that train station, while the full moon return to white.

**END FLASHBACK**

Allen now shivering, thinking about it, and what Camy said about the party, everything is correct, like she can predicted what will happen. After four of them have arrived in The Order, Lenalee come to them with rush, and she asked Camy to bring the report alone to Komui-san, while Allen, Miranda-san and Noise-san being taken by Lenalee to the Cafeteria.

"You're still eating, aren't you Allen ?" Asked Lenalee, she see, Allen table where he sit, full with a lot of empty plate's of food

"Well, that's parasite-type for you, by the way, how the mission going on ?" Beside her, Lavi talking about Allen mission.

"I'm better not talking about it... " Allen face look pale, after he is remembering about the mission and what happen in the mission.

"They're broken down the house, and the piano that's we suspect to be Innocent shattered into pieces. We will investigate the pieces later" Komui-san answered Lavi question while eating a bowl of noodle.

"Woww, that's mean the mission failed ?" Lavi surprise to think Allen don't want to talked about it.

"I think not, beside that happen accidentally, we could said the mission is successed maybe... not successed too, Camy tell everything what happen in her report" Komui-san put his empty bowl into table

"Yeah...Thanks to Camy about it " Allen don't seem to energetic

"Hummph...That's girl same as you bean sprout." Kanda seem listening the conversation from far, about 2 tables from Allen where, he sure has a good ear.

"I never thought you were listening, Yu" Lavi make fun of Kanda after heard what he said

"Shut up rabbit, and how many times I told you,never to call my front name" Kanda now seem angry to Lavi, he stand up from where he now with his scary angry face.

"Geeezz, you take it to serious, relaxed we're having a party right now" Lavi tried to avoid him, he smile

" Right, whatever..." Kanda sit again with his hand crossed over and his eyes closed

"Stop it you two,this is a party for Camy beside where is she now ?" Lenalee eyes search for Camy

"Well, speak to devil, she is coming here and right now" Lavi see Camy coming directly to them

"Hello everyone, and thanks for this welcome party, I appreciate it" She smile while holding a cup of tea.

"You welcome, and congratulation for your first mission, Camy" Lenalee smile to her

"Yeah, congratz, hei you not giving congratz to her, Yu ?" Lavi asked Kanda that now stand up and seem want to leave

"Hei, Rabbit that not your problem, I'm don't like party, I'm leaving now" Kanda walked away after said that

"I take that as congratulation word for me, thanks Kanda-san" Camy smile to Kanda, she not concern about Kanda characteristic person

"Hmmph..." Kanda leave...

"Man... Yu leaving now, that's not fun, well I think I'm take some food right now, see you later" Lavi also leaving, search for food to eat in the party

"Lenalee, help me for a moment please" Komui-san clean up his mouth with his napkin

"Okay nii-san, see you later Allen, Camy" Lenalee go with her brother leave two of them

Camy sit in front of Allen, she drink her cup of tea , her eyes closed while she is drinking. Allen silent a moment, then before he start to speak, Camy seem know what's will he talk about.

"Meet me inside the Ark, in the hidden room of The Fourteen Noah."

"We will talk about it this midnight, when everyone sleep, I will wait."

" And I already make sure nobody know nor notice that"she saying that with very fast, but Allen can catch what her said.

"How you know that room ?" Allen now surprise, nobody know that room beside he, his master or The Fourteen Noah, and his golem Timcampy.

"I will tell you later, after we meet in there "She not surprised a bit and still drink her tea

"you should having fun for now, the three of them will come again" Camy see Allen search for something and she know what he searching for.

"Don't worry about Timcampy, I sealed it inside that room, it will not go anywhere for now and I don't do anything to harm it" She know what Allen search.

" Hee...No wonder I don't see Timcampy today, with me, you sure know anything.." This time Allen not surprise about what she said, and seem believe her, to think that golden golem not in anywhere for today...

"(It's sure more smaller than we meet 7000 years ago)" She whisper, talked with herself

"Did you said something, eh..." Allen can't hear what's she saying and his eyes see into three person that bring a lot of food with both of they hand, come to both of them

"Shh, Len alee-chain, Ravi, and Kommunizma-scan, you three sure bring a lot of food" Allen see, three of them put the plate in his table

"Not really I think, beside we have Allen I don't know what his stomach like" Cammy smile and take one plate of strawberry-short cake in front of her then start to eating that.

"That right, we should having fun in this party, heehaw..." Ravi laugh and also take one plate of food

"But Niki-scan, you should not eat to much too" Len alee see her brother eat a lot of food

"This is for my energy later, Len alee..." Kommunizma-scan in his smile mode when he with his sister

"Too bad Yul not having fun" Ravi see surrounder him and not see Kanda in anyplace in the party

"Should I call him again ?" Lenalee offer herself to call Kanda again

"No that's fine, Lenalee..." Lavi smile to Lenalee

"He will had his fun by himself"

"So what's should we do now" Lenalee see the table full of plates of food now.

"If you asked, we having a party right now !!!" Lavi now eating his food without hesitation, and ask everyone to do the same as him.

Everyone seem having fun and happy like they're forgotten about their war for this moment, maybe just for this one day, at that night for everyone. Not so long, the party is already over...

**At Midnight , same day . **

**When everyone fall asleep. **

**Inside The Ark , the hidden room of The Fourteen Noah**

Allen come into the room, there he see Camy beside that Noah Piano and Timcampy fly surrounding her. It's seem like her or know her.

"You're to late" Camy touch the tune of the Noah Piano that start to make a sound when she touch it.

"Aumm..." Before Allen finished his line and Timcampy fly to him, happy to see Allen again,and now sit in his shoulder.

"Let's go. We don't have much time left..." Camy now play that Noah Piano,seem the instrumental that Allen know, same as when he tried to save the white ark from destruction because of downloading that cause by Earl. Surprise to see Camy know that music score. Then the view of surrounder them change, from white room into the field with house where Allen mission takes place, but this time the big tree beside the house, full of it's green leaf, the hose still good as new. And it's seem morning day the sun arise, but nobody nor life creature like animals, bugs, birds besides green plants and flower in the field.

" The path that every creature had to choose, Their destiny shall come to the end, Their reason to live shall reveal..." Camy now walk, come closer to the tree beside the house and touch it, while chatting that word like some kind of magic words.

"Ehhhh..."Allen see what her doing, then the morning day change into the night day full of the stars, the sun arise changed into white full-moon shine, and the tree is start to glowing, every leaf of that tree are glowing with different colours like the rainbow in the sky after raining.

"Everyone had a different path and decision in their live, like the different of many color "Camy see Allen astonished face after he see what happen to that tree.

"I love to do this little magic..." Camy still touch that glowing tree, then take one leaf that glow with red-blooded color just like her eyes. Put into her hand, then let that leaf fly to the sky with blow of gentle wind .

" Every Creature in this world not just human. But include animals, plants, everything that breath and alive .Also maybe... The Akuma and The Noah ..." she walk and now in front of Allen, you can see her height is same as Allen.

"In this world, now the only thing they care are win or lose. To win mean get everything and to lose mean lost everything. They are forgotten their reason to live in this world, the reason to lived with each-other... Their path are blurry"she take Timcampy from Allen shoulder and put it in both of her hand as she turned her back from Allen then walked away from him.

"What do you mean...? " Allen don't know what Camy talking about but he know about she meaning about

"In this war against The Millennium Earl, you must learn a lot, don't you Allen ? What do you think the reason The Akuma existed ?" She let Timcampy fly away from her hands

" Or do you know the meaning of that score you play, don't you ? The same that I play it before this scene takes place" Now she face Allen again then she smile

"Yes but no..." Allen face now seem serious

" Who are really you ? You seem know everything what will happen "Allen curious about her after hear what she said about the score.

"The Watcher, that people call us" Camy smile now change to evil smirk like before

"It's same as the Bookman, but we're different .We're only watch not write,we only watch everything that happen in this world. We know everything but we shouldn't take a part or do anything to change the fate of the world or even we do,that mean we choose death. That our reason to existed in this world is watching every creature if their live in their path and destiny " She see Timcampy fly surrounder her, she smile.

"Then you will die ? After our conversation..." Allen surprise to hear what she said about death.

"Not really, we have a power to change that, like make everyone memory don't remember what happen,or maybe we become powerless. Beside I don't scared of The Death..." She take out her inactive weapon and play it in her left hand

"So what will you do now, you will tell me what happen, right ?"Allen see what she doing with her weapon

"What happen, Why I cried, What's that score meaning ?"Allen still don't understand that as seem he don't remember anything.

"Sure, but for now there is something I want to check it out from you, just this once " Camy stop from playing her weapon then her body prepare to battle with her weapon active, long dark axe

"I hope this battle can make you remember everything, and what happen 7000 years ago, and how much you had changed for that long" She now prepare to take her first step

"7000 years ago ?" Allen thinking for a minute before he actived his Innocent too

"Wait a minute , Camy then how old are you ?"To think The person that stand up in front of him is 7000 years old or more...

"Well to be honest I don't count that, but I think it's same as Lenalee age..." She stop for a moment then realize about she answered that.

" Hey !!! Why you ask that !!!"

" That's woman secret !!!" She seem now little mad about Allen Question just now.

"You're the one that tell me when I ask !!!"Now, Allen Active his "Crown Clown" in battle mode too

"Oh well, prepare to DIE , ALLLEEENN !!!!!!" Camy not care anymore, and now she start to attack Allen, both of them now fighting each other, in that night and the colour of the white full-moon start to change into red-blooded again, while Timcampy is watching them battle...

TO BE CONTINUE...

* * *

"A" : This chapter is finish... 

"A" : We will meet in the next chapter and also my last written...

"A" : Your review and comment , thank you very much...

"A" : See you soon in chapter 5, bye...

"Y" : Hei "A" !!!, you shouldn't said that to everyone whose read your story !!!! AAOOOWWW!!!! (been hit by "A"big hammer)

"A" : Shut up...

"A" : You're annoying...

"M" : Well see you soon in next chapter, and thank for your review and comment, bye

"M" : Please Ignore both of them for now, thanks


	5. Path 5 : Just a Dream?

"M" : We meet again in chapter 5 !!

"M" : By the way, Camy as the watcher is just our fanfiction character job beside Bookman or Exorcist

"M" : Thank you for your Review !!!

"Y" : "M" RUUNNNN !!!

"M" : What's the matter...?

"Y" : she coming out, the darkside "A"

"Y": It's her !!! "4" !!!! (she already run away)

"M": Okay, see you all in the next Chapter, please read, we better run,save your life. Bye... (scared, leave "A" alone, run as fast as she can)

"4" : MWHAHAHAHA !!!!

"4" : who's takes my role, can't be forgiven, MWHAHAHAHA !!!! (Evil laughter, start to chase "M" and "Y"...)

* * *

**The Battle between Allen and Camy still continue...**.. 

_Innocent VS Innocent..._

"So you said that I'm actually Noah The Fourteen from 7000 years ago when battle with The Earl at that time" Allen defense himself against countless of Camy attack that very fast and seem to be critical.

"Yes, and you help human to fight against The Earl, even that mean you betray The Noah Clan" This time, Camy change her weapon into Level 2, a Crescent- shaped long sickle, she attack Allen again,but she missed it, Allen move to the other-side from her attack.

"Then explain, why I don't remember anything ...?!!" Allen started to attack Camy using his Edge End, A swipe of raw destructive power dealt with Allen's fully-invoked claw, or can be called as "Destruction Claw". He run and strike Camy with his claw.

"That's because Noah Memory inside you still not awake " Allen attacked missed, because Camy flying into the sky, use her weapon which mean Allen attack useless.

"What's do you mean ?" Allen looked up into the sky, see Camy fly with her weapon still in it's Level 2 .

"It's just a equivalent trade, you need something to trade , for The Noah it's some of their memories before become the Noah them self..."

"That's mean before it's wakes up The Noah just like a normal human" Camy get down from her weapon and started to change her weapon shape.

"And you doesn't know who possess that gene, if it's still sleeping" She started to walk slowly, headed to Allen position.

"So what's the relationship with the meaning of the score" Allen seem ready to defense himself, if Camy want to start him again.

"How many time I should repeat that,well I think This will help you remember" And Now Camy weapon change into Hammer-shape, she started to launch her attack

"Double Memorizer !!!!" As Camy speak, Allen only see so bright light in front of him, he cannot see where is Camy, his eyes closed due this light start covering him. When the light begin to fade away, his eyes open slowly.

What Allen see now, are two man in the night snowy weather, one is sit, with heavily injury, his left hand just like Allen Had and his body is burn up, with smoke surrounded him.

He seem talking to the other man who wear gentleman hat stand up in front of him. He seem said something to that person then he whispered some word.

The flash of gentle light coming from that injury man surrounding him . The only thing that Allen see now is a baby who had red-blooded arm in his left hand.

The Man with gentleman hat take the baby and the cloth that warp the baby, the baby seem sleeping now.

"Allen...It's that what you wish to be named and also to used my last name too..." The man with gentleman hat take The Baby and hold him as The Baby is his beloved son.

"Allen Walker, that's mean the one who will keep walking on their chosen path without change that path, even how hard , terrible,sad, dark the path is, you will keep walking on that path.." The Baby now begin to yawn and he sleep again in The Man arms, as he feel warm and save.

"If that what your wish for, I will watch and pray, please give this child love, joined hand and a kiss ..." The Man with gentleman hat, who make Allen surprise after he see The Man face, it's Mana Walker, his foster father as he begin to sing that Allen know well, that score...

_And then the boy..._

_Drifted off to sleep_

_Breathing heavy... _

_The flames within the ash, one by one welling up, that beloved face_

_Thousands of dreams upon this earth _

_As your silver eyes tremble on that night, A shining "you" is born_

_Hundreds of millions of months and years..._

_No matter how many prayer are returned to the earth_

_I shall continue to pray..._

_Please, give this child love_

_Joined hands, and a kiss_

"Until my time come, we will keep walking together without stop and your will is inside me...you're become my son for now on, Allen... This Christmas day will become the day of your birth..." Mana walked away in that snowy day, leave the place where they meet each-other, while holding Allen who still a baby, sleeping in Mana arms.

"Mana..." As Allen moved, walk following his foster father, as want to touch and hold him very dear, the view become blurry...

The Light of Flash come again, this time when Allen open his eyes, he see the Earl and The Noah with dark brown hair fight each other, where it's seem The Noah hold a pain that seem cause by The Innocent in his left arm, his body burn up as his body can't hold the power of Innocent. Also, Allen see both of them fight inside the Ark...

"My...my... You shouldn't fight back , it's must be really hurt... " The Musician "..." The Earl hold a dark blade that look like zweihander-weapon with a large cross emblazoned on that blade

"You should just give up and fight along with me, if you reject that, you do know what will happen to you, don't you " Earl seem dancing while hold his weapon

"Why should I !!! This is the choice I already make up" The Noah refuse Earl offer, while his left arm look alike with a monstrous adamantine claw with a supernatural glow at The Noah scapula-joint, the imperfect Innocent that Allen had.

"You sure change, since you meet "her". I should killed "her" in the first place" There is lot of pink heart coming from Earl as seem he is happy

"You won't !!... Ughhh... !!!!" The Innocent look like rejected it's owner but still attached to the left-arm of The Noah

"Still fight back aren't you ? You should know that's Innocent will destroy you, Because you're Noah , the enemy of Innocent..." Earl still happy, while he see so many smoke surrounded the Noah as the Earl hard to breath with that smoke.

"If you die, I can take control of the Ark, ohhh lucky me " Earl start to dancing again with happy face-mode while he close his nose with his handkerchief.

"You won't !!!, I will put a curse in this Ark,before I died !!! " The Noah smirk toward Earl as he not give up.

"What are you talking about ?!" Earl stop his move as he feel something bad will happen to him, Earl see what the Noah do.

The Noah whisper something, then he gone in minute after he whispered that,before he gone he said something to Earl "we will win again, the human will win again, Earl...for the second time...And we will meet again, because I won't died !!!"The Noah said that to the Earl,then he gone in front of Earl eyes. Something happen to the Ark. As It's seem The Earl unhappy about it.

"Awww... That's not fun ..." Earl playing with his weapon, start to see if the ark still useful for him, but that not good, the ark not moving at all...

"Maybe I better search for the first child of Noah right for now..." The Earl leave, walk to the place that so bright, Inside The Ark, like a exit without a door...

The Image of Earl now gone, Change into house, where their mission and Battle with Camy take place. This time there is Three person in outside of the house, seem at night day, where the star shine sparkle and the full-moon shine brightly. One girl around Allen age, one woman & one man. The face of the Man same as Allen face but maybe Allen adult face and Allen Noah version but that man hair is Dark brown not white as Allen had.

"So our final battle will begin..." The woman with silver wave hair looked up to the night sky while her both hand want to touch the sky. She wear a long, silver cowl, as that night seem to cold.

"I think you should not push yourself" The Noah wear the same cowl but black cowl, speak to the woman as he hold very dear to her.

"Don't worry, beside I'm The Destroyer of Time who will defeat The Earl. As the prophecy said when I was born in this world..." The woman smile to the Noah, her smile really so beautiful and can warm that night cold weather

"But if you used that Innocent again..." The Noah now worried, for what will happen to the Woman

"I know...I will not lived for long..." she face the Noah, her warm smile gone from her face, change into sad face...

"But I'm happy, to be with you all, to fight along with my friends, I'm not alone to fight against The Millennium Earl..." She smile again, this time she looked very happy, to fight together with her freinds

"This memory will always in our heart, never be forgotten..." She close her eyes and both of her hand touch her chest as there is a heart of feeling that hold memories dearest to her

"Lillya..." As The Noah began to speak the woman name, beside him

"By the way Camy, can I call that little magic of your as The Rainbow of Hope ? It's so beautiful, I don't think that Beautifully as that magic will have a bad name..." Lillya now smile to the girl who make Allen very surprise, the girl who alike Camy, but without her glasses and black cap in her head, this Camy had a long black-hair and wear a grey cowl.

"I want to see That Magic again for The Last Time...Before our Final Battle..." Lillya now see the night sky again, she let a gentle-wind blow her hair

"Sure, no problem...After all it's your wish" The Litte Camy begin to walk and move to the tree beside the house, she do the same magic-trick as she do with Allen. The Tree begin to shine, with rainbow shine in the night day, as Lillya and The Fourteen Noah, see that rainbow with so many or maybe thousand of different color shine together in that Tree

"Beside we're not the only one who live in this world, just like a thousand of different colors, there is many living being beside human...The Human maybe weak and had a different argue that can put us into fight each other, but we also had our path to walk on together by leave our difference aside, that including The Noah..." Lillya hold her hair with both of her hand that still being blow by the night breeze-wind.

"Even you're Noah, I'm still love you...You're still human as us, even you're different from us..." Lillya walk, now she in front of the Noah, she touch the right cheek of the Noah with her right hand

"Thank you, And I will love you to until death separate us apart..." The Fourteen Noah hold Lillya right-hand as she touch him, with his hand. Then he pull out something from inside his cowl and show it to Lillya, something like a big golden-ball.

"This a present for you, this is part of me" The Fourteen Noah give Lillya something, like a golden golem, just like Allen had, but much bigger around Allen head-size.

"It's name Timcampy the part of me as The Musician of Noah" The golden golem now open it's mouth, and showing the score, but different as Allen had seen. Surprise, to think that Timcampy same as The Timcampy that given by his master...

"Can you play this score ? I love to hear what kind of song this score, but using our piano this time...And I will treasure this Golem, Thank you..." Lillya hug that golem like a doll to a little girl, she seem very happy with that gift

"Sure, if that what your wish for..." Before the Noah finished his line, he is being disturb by the voice of little Camy who look unhappy to what happen

"Hei that's not Fair...!! I help you make that Golem too !! I'm also the one who will protect her not just you !!!" Camy seem angry to The Noah and as seem want to punch The Noah, but she missed it

"Heehhh, you're just a kid" The Noah make fun with Camy as he begin to smile and running while he being chased by the angry Camy. After Camy being tickle by him from behind, leave her laugh and there are a tears because to much laugh...

"I'm already teen not kid, one year again I will became Adult !!! you better remember that !!! And I'm will not forgive you if you make her cried even one single teardrop !!!" She still chasing the Noah. Three of them begin to laugh, each-other, as the one happy family. Then they begun to stop , the smile in their face change into astonished face as they're see something happen to The Glowing Tree...

The Image now Disappeared again, now that looked in front of Allen is the grown-up Camy who hold her Innocent weapon

"Are you remember Now ?" her weapon change again into a Crescent- shaped long sickle, Allen started to stand up on his own feet after what happen to him.

"Noah The Fourteen, The Musician you remember now, maybe I will called you now as Allen !!" Her weapon in Allen Neck as she move really fast to get near to Allen, if he moved a little, maybe his head wouldn't in it's place

"You have the power as The Musician of The Noah that can grant a wish with the music you're playing " Camy moved away from Allen, as Allen begin to Active his "Crown Clown" again

"First wish, you used to sleep for 7000 years later in the future,so when you wake up, you can fight against the Earl for The second time as for her last wish before she died and also to find the second destroyer of time, holding dear Lillya Innocent with you...But unfortunately Earl find you first... after you're awake from your slumber..." Camy begun to used her " Death Reaper" as a Crescent- shaped long sickle change into boomerang-mode and attacked Allen.

"Second wish, you used that to put on a cursed to the Ark so it's won't move from Japan, after you're being attacked by Earl and Lillya Innocent attached to you, even you're Noah " Camy weapon return to Camy after her weapon missed to attacked Allen, because he successfully avoid the attack.

"And for third wish , you used that to be reborn again with that Innocent in your left-arm as The Secondary Destroyer of Time, then separate your Noah will into Three person, one is yourself, one is person who you will meet him not for long again, and the last is Mana Walker." Camy defense herself after being attacked by Allen "Cross Grave"

" So the Memory of Noah or Noah Gene inside you will never awake until The will of Noah become one again.Pretty Tricky, aren't you?" Camy counter Allen attack, blow him up crash the wall of the house

"So that's mean ,the reason why I cried at that time..." Allen manage to survive Camy counter-attack, he fell his chest hurt as he started hard to breath

"Correct, that's house hold memory so deary for you, also for me...That's the house Lilya and Me used to live when we're a child " There is a tear begin to flow to her cheek from her red-blooded eyes, Allen can see that Camy hold so much sadness.

"To be Honest, It's hurt me too...When I destroyed that house..." Camy wipe-off her tears with her hands "You may forget about it, but deep inside your heart, you keep holding it" her eyes now fill with hatred toward Allen as she hates Allen very-very much.

"The Human now only think about themselves,just like when their beloved one died, they scared being alone, they scared not live any longer, they not cry for they love one, but for themselves, for they own ego, that what Earl using to create The Akuma, Their sadness, scare for being live all alone... " There is so deep and strong aura surrounded Camy as she begin synchronization with her weapon much stronger

"Now Allen, this what I want to check about it !!! NOW CHOOSE YOUR PATH RIGHT NOW!!!" Her Weapon now change into a weapon like a black bracelet in both of her arm and there are Crescent-shape sickle in outside of the bracelet with silvery-metal color. As she begun to moved, Allen can't see her move seem she move really fast for Allen eyes to catch up.

"And how much you had changed since we last meet . In order to change future, you must also changed" Camy now in the left side at Allen where, as she begin to kicked his stomach and throw him away very far.

"Which side are you, this is your decision, Allen !!!, choose your path right here, right now !!!" As Camy attacked Allen full with rage "Human or Noah !!! In order to save this world or destroy it !!!" Camy can see that Allen now hard to stand up. But he keep stand up anyway, while Allen take time to breath with his mouth.

"Sorry...Camy" Allen sweep a blood in his mouth with his hand

"you're wrong...I already make up my mind, even before you show that memory...I promise...That I will save both of them, My Path already been choose" Allen also begin to Increase his synchronization with his Innocent

"I don't care what my past are...I will keep walking and never stop, until my time come !!! Because I am as The Exorcist !!!" His "Crown Clown " begin to change shape, as Camy feel strong aura surrounded Allen, she had a cold-sweat in her face.

"Fool, you can only save one life and destroy another life, you can't save both of life ..." Camy tried to resist and fight back, as she ready to attack Allen again.

"No, you're wrong Camy...I will proof that through our battle. That I can save everyone !!!" Allen's entire left arm Innocent is transmuted into a massive zweihander with a large cross emblazoned on the blade, just like The Earl weapon, with his left shoulder being capped with a cross emblem. His left-arms missing, and he hold that blade in his right hand. As he started to attacked Camy seriously, Camy take up her palm to stop Allen attack then she speak something

"You pass the test..." Allen weapon drop down, as he shocked and confused after Camy said that.

"What...?! What do you mean by that ?" Allen now really confused by Camy attitude change, Camy seem stop her fight with Allen.

"No, you really are pass, The Tree tell me " Camy smile, she inactive her weapon, and now facing The Glowing Tree beside the house.

"That tree ?" Allen also see The Glowing Tree, something happen to that Tree, while his Innocent also Inactive

"You'll see..." The Tree Behind Camy, every glow, leave the tree start to fly to the sky,then fall down like a glowing snow with so many colors, then it's light gone when meet with land."Beautiful, isn't it Allen? To think this beautiful view of this is bad luck..." Camy can see Allen astonished face for what happen.

"Allen...You're really has changed a lot, aren't you ? Since our last meet... 7000 years ago..." Camy see what Timcampy do, the golden golem started to eat that colorful glow one by one

"Your love are for Human and Akuma...Aren't you, Allen..? To think I relief now to see that Even I can't make that decision" Camy catch Timcampy. To stop for what it's doing, then she smile to Allen

"Thank you, Camy" As Allen speak, Camy walked to Allen and give him Timcampy, he smile back to Camy.

"But, Allen...It's much harder to move backward than move forward...you should think more carefully..." Camy see Allen let Timcampy fly again, this time it's fly surrounded both of them

"No, Camy..." Allen smile again, as he start to speak again " I will keep move forward..."

"Even it's will hurt you and everyone beside you ?" Camy walked away from Allen, and she is playing with her inactive Innocent

"I am not alone...Camy"Allen smile just as a little child, smile of the innocence one.

"Well, I think I give up...And now..." Camy active her weapon again, this time with her big hammer-shape weapon just like she's showed Allen those memories...

"What's are you doing Camy ?" Allen had a bad feeling, same as when he being hit with small hammer by his master "You said our battle is done" Allen move backward, he tried not to get hit by that big hammer of Camy had in her hand

"No, not that...I must remove your memory for now. My job is only to make sure, and it's done, I'm don't want to died soon because of this silly meeting. There's a lot of thing I must do as The Watcher..." Camy seem ready to attacked Allen with that hammer, her face just like his master when he make Allen unconsciously before he become officially Exorcist

"For now I will just watching and we will meet again in our final battle with The Millennium of Earl. Bye-bye Allen, sleep tight..." Camy now in front of frightening Allen

"Wa..it...What will you do with that Hammer again with me ?" Allen now seem tried to stop Camy for hit him

"Double Removals !!!"As Camy hit Allen with that big-hammer, Allen eyes become blurry, as he can't see clearly,Allen fell unconscious after being hit by that big hammer with so many and sparkle star surrounding in his head..When he wake up, Allen is in his bed, at Sanitation room, where he see his friends, Lavi, Kanda, Krowly, and Noise-san still sleeping.

"Just A Dream ?!" Allen looking through his body searching if there is a new injury beside what happen when they battle with the Earl inside the Ark, before. But there is none, as it's just a dream he can't remember very well...

TO BE CONTINUE...

* * *

"A": ... 

"Y": You're wake up now ?

"A": what Happen...?

"M" : You're other personality making a really ban mess around here

"A" : Then, I should thank her

"Y" : What for, she almost killed us !!!

"A": That's the reason itself...'

"M" : you're really evill...

"A": Anyway, review please...

"A": Next and last chapter is "Y" job...

"A": I'm done in here...(leaving)

"Y": And that what we think the meaning of the score..Thank you very much for your attention..


	6. Path 6 : The memories of dream

"Y": Chapter 6 is up !!!

"Y": Now it's my turn , but where is everyone?

"Y": Did everyone leave me behind ?

"Y": ... Thanks for your review, everyone

"Y": Heyyy !!! Don't leave me behind !!! (run looking for "A" &"M")

"A" & "M" : Please read the story !!! ( Appear of nowhere)

* * *

**The Black-Order Library ...**

_The Next Days ? Or The Same Day ?_

Inside the Library, where Lavi surrounded by the mountain of books, meanwhile he seem take his time reading the book that he holding it, Allen beside Lavi, talking to Lavi as he begin to speak..

"So Allen, you said that you had weird dream, aren't you ?" Lavi still reading the book while he is listening to Allen has said

"Yeah, I dream about we have a new member of exorcist..."Allen hold Timcampy, so it's not eat any book while he speak to Lavi, Timcampy really make a bite-mark on one of the book in front of Allen

"And we have a party to celebrate her..."Lavi closed the book he read it, while he talk to Allen

"Wait !!! Lavi , how you know my dream ?" Surprise to think his friend know what happen in Allen dream last night.

"Not really, As it seem I also have the same dream " Lavi put the book he is holding into the floor

"Me too..." Lenalee appear in front of them as she is listening to Allen and Lavi conversation, while hold a salver that fill with empty cups of coffee.

"What !!! Lenalee not you too !!!!" Allen and Lavi suddenly stand up, make Lenalee a bit surprise about what happen...

"That's right, when I speak to Miranda-san about it, she also had the same dream with me, and even

my brother too...But I can't remember her face or her voice..." Lenalee think really hard but she can't remember anything about their new member,in her dream...Maybe everyone dream...

"Well, If it's not just coincidence, maybe we just very depressed in our battle against Earl..." Lavi play with Timcampy in his both hand, make it's to strecth so they can see a long smile with teeth coming out

"Because we lost so many comrade in this battle..." Lenalee seem depressed to think this dream has a connection with their battle

"And maybe we need a new member...To increase our change of winning..."Allen tried to cheer her up, while he take her salver...Three of them laugh together to think it's funny about this coincidence of dream. After that,When they walked to go to the cafeteria, about half-way, they see Reever-san bring something, like 5 big bags of something like junk with two person behind him that Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee know well.

"Reever-san!! What's are you doing with that ??"Allen talked to the Australian-person, and seem as 26 years old person from the Science department of the Black Order. Allen give Lenalee salver to Lavi to hold for a second while he get closer to Reever-san.

"Oiii, Allen !! We still think what this junk doing in here, we don't have Idea, Even The Supervisor don't know about this "Reever-san take twos bag . Johnny ,one of the seemingly younger members of the Science Department, with black skull on his shirt and big glasses, Johnny hold one bag and also with Tapp ,also member of the Science department. He is slightly large and has a tuft of hair on his head, seen with a hat covering his eyes, Tapp hold two bags.

Allen see that junk, like a broken grand piano that destroyed into piece, maybe a grand piano. When he see that, as seem he remember something, about his dream, much more like he start to know the girl in his dream...

"Well, all we have to do is just to throw it away, since it's just a piece of junk, let's go everyone..." As Reever-san try to leave, he been stop by Allen

"Wait, Reever-san !!" As Allen come closer again to Reever-san, seem there is something that Allen want to tell to Reever-san.

"What's it's, Allen ?" Reever-san seem confused about Allen attitude just now, while he still hold that two bags.

"Can I take, maybe just one piece.." Allen make everyone surprise about he talk about

"Why Allen, It's just a broken piano ?" Lavi asking to Allen while he still holding Lenalee salver that full of empty cups of coffee.

"No, I just remember, it's look like a piano in The Ark, so I want to have one piece of it, maybe just for a piece of memory"Allen make a reason as that just come out from his mind

"Well, suits yourself, Allen" Reever-san seem don't care, after all maybe for him just a little boy reason, he don't want to think much seriously because he and his team still had much work to do..

"Thank you Reever-san !!!" As Reever-san give Allen one of that big bags, he begin to search, then he take one of the piano key with white and black still attached one of other then he smile

"I take this one, Thank you very much, Reever-san"Allen show that piano key to Reever-san then he smile.

"Then It's finished, see you later" Reever-san leave them, while walking with two of his companion holding that bigs bag

Allen still see that Piano key he holding on as he begin to talk in his heart " It's really just a dream, but we sure meet each other in my final battle, right... Camy !! If that mission was real..." Allen smile, then he faced the two of his friends, he put that Piano Keys into one of pocket in his trouser.

"Lenalee, Lavi let's go to the cafeteria I'm hungry... "Allen take Lenalee salver from Lavi hands and thanks him. As three of them walked together, someone watch from above of them, watch from some kind of glowing crystal ball, holding it and the place where she belong as watch Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi ,so dark...The only light is from that crystal ball she is holding on

"Actually, Allen I already know what your decision are...When you open one of the door in the house, you choose the ''right'' door, Allen..." Camy see the view that Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi in the cafeteria meet with Miranda-san, Allen give Lenalee salver to Jerry, The Head Cook of the Black Order. He seem to be Indian, and he is very motherly. Allen start to order his menu while Timcampy sit in his shoulder

"Well to said that human is really hard head for god create, I think it's true, doesn't it. Earl?" Camy begin to smile, she know someone been there watching her, and that person is The Millennium Earl, with his long friendly smile

"Good Evening, long time no see Camy-Chan" Earl talked to Camy as he know her for a long time

"Well I think it's about 275,954,688,000 hours ; 1620 minutes and 37 seconds we not see each other, after 7000 years ago since our final battle at that time, Earl-Chan" Camy now face The Earl with her Evil smirk in her face, following by call Earl very friendly

"You always used number when we meet, to me is just only 8872 years, 27 hours, and 37 seconds we don't meet each-other face to face since then..." Earl don't care with the way Camy speak to him as he curious about something...

"Well...can't you tell me the meaning of that three door Camy-Chan" Earl now seem taking their conversation seriously

"To be honest I won't tell you. But maybe since this will be our last conversation I will tell you " Camy begin to play with her weapon again while Earl watch her as she begin to speak again.

"The left door refer to the wrong path, means he will be in your side right now, betraying his friends as The Noah Memories awake inside him.When he choose that door maybe I already killed him." Camy come closer to Earl, still play with her inactive weapon.

"The right door refer to the true path, means he will keep taking the same path as before, just like 7000 years ago, the same Noah when we're meet each-other..." Camy face to face with Earl, she stop playing with her weapon.

"And the center door ?" Earl don't feel any desire of killing from Camy as she now really close to Earl

"It's my private room, if he open that door, I will killed him without any excuse and hesitation" Camy used her weapon in her hand to hit Earl, with the face of rage, maybe because Earl asked about the center door...

"My..my... you're scary with that face .But I loved that face..."Earl missed Camy strike, he defense himself from Camy attacked with some-kind of brick-stone from nowhere.

"So what do you want with me, since you take you time to meet me and by yourself..." Camy pull out her staff from that brick-stone as Earl still holding on, leave a sign of that stone had been hit really hard.

"You're sure know everything since you're become The Watcher, Camy-Chan" Earl put that brick-stone aside as he begin to speak again with Camy.

"you want me to join in your side , don't you, Earl ?"Camy had an evil smirk again in her face, she seem know what Earl intend to do...

"Right you're power will be useful to Me" a lot of pink heart floating from Earl body surrounded him...He seem happy that Camy know everything that will really useful for him.

" I think that not bad Idea, The Millennium Earl..." Camy smile again, this time not the evil smirk in her face as she watch again in her glowing ball, where the view of the crystal ball showed, someone appears in front of Allen who is eating his food. He has light colored hair which is cut short in front but extends to a braid in the back. He also has two dot markings on his forehead,said to be Allen supervisor in his supervision, while holding a pumpkin-pie that said he make it as token of their meeting, tell his name as Howard Link to Allen.

TO BE CONTINUE...

* * *

"M" : Okay, this chapter finished, please your review !!!! 

"A" : Next will be our last Chapter of this story...

"M": Are You okay "Y" ?

"Y" :You two are cruel, leave me behind like that...

"A": See you and thank you very much...

"M": "A"!!! Help me, with your cry-baby sister, don't just stand there..!!!


	7. Final Path : As Exorcist

"Y": We meet in this last chapter !!!!

"Y": You Two!!! don't just sit there said something !!! (she hold a rope that tied with "A" & "M")

"A": Right...

"M": Thank you for your review, please read now...Thanks

"Y": let's we start now, bye (hold "A" &"M" as a hostage...with tied by the rope she is hold on..)

"Y": Just a short story this time...

* * *

**The conversation between Earl and Camy are still going on...**

"But maybe you should answer my Question first Earl..." Camy take out the western card and she take two cards and show it, in front of Earl eyes.

"The White Joker and The Black Joker...What do you mean by that Camy-Chan." Earl see the two card as that cards represent something to him and Camy

"To be honest, I Quite surprise for what you do with the parent's of the First child Noah, Earl... When you still in imperfect form..." Camy give Earl The White Joker while she holding The Black Joker

"What do you mean ?"Earl take The White Joker and he still smile, but his voice change not a cheerful one.

"You as The Black Joker, then do you know who is the White Joker ? This two cards said to be the strongest card in western card play" Camy show The Black Joker to Earl in her hand while she smile to Earl, The smile of victory...

"You're same as us Earl, The Human...but you take that form in order to fulfill your desire" Camy walking, move back into the deep darkness at that place

"If you want to get the strong opponent don't search for them but make them from weak person to strong person, through many battle and pain...Just like the Evolution of Akuma, that what you do now, doesn't that true, Earl" Camy hold her glowing ball and watch for what happen inside that ball, still holding the card she show it to Earl

"The Exorcist will become more stronger for you to defeat them, you're really make the worst enemy for yourself...If you can find who The White Joker is... I will help you Earl-Chan" Camy watch the scene in her crystal ball, showing that Allen hold a bunch of paper with his supervisor, Howard Link. Then meet his master, General Cross. For what his master do right now, make Allen angry to his master as he started to approach his master, and Howard seem unhappy about that...

"Beside, you really don't know the reason I become The Watcher...To be know everything...The Path I choose not for myself..." Camy see that Allen is forbidden to meet his master as now Allen walking again together with his supervisor. Allen looked like a bit depress and shocked about can't meet his master face to face.

"My My You're really hard to be guess , aren't you Camy-Chan" Earl can't see what happen inside that crystal ball, as he still holding The White Joker..

"Well just you wait, and for Allen this is the path you choose for yourself. Battle alongside as Exorcist to save not just human, but also Akuma..." Camy speak inside her heart, she put her ball into her cloth, finished to watch what happen.

"You're not Human nor Noah, but Exorcist, the same as Lillya do. To be true I Envy you, Allen...you have love for both of them..." Still speak inside her heart, the darkness surrounded her begin to swallow her body slowly

"We will meet again, whether as friend or foe..." Half of Camy body is gone, swallowed by Darkness as she begin to disappear into the darkness

"Good Bye Earl, we will meet again..."Camy now gone, she leave Earl alone in that place, she left her smile to Earl before she really gone...

"Awww that not fun, leaving me like this CamyChan. Maybe I began to search this person, But you not tell me if I can find this person, will be alive or dead..." Earl begin to rip-up the card of white joker into two

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH , this will be fun !!" Earl throw away the broken card, as he laugh, he heard someone also laughing after him, in that dark place, and that voice is Camy

"MWHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! WE SEE WHO GET THE LAST LAUGH, EARL !!!!" Earl see something , like a broken card that also being rip-up into two in his feet, as he take it, the card show with the picture of The Black Joker being rip-up into two too. He also now disappear, swallowed by the darkness after he not heard Camy voice anymore and hold that broken card of The Black Joker...

Meanwhile, after the two of them gone, the scene change into Allen who is see something in the window, while Howard not see anything beside he and Allen reflection.

What Allen see is the inverted picture of himself in that window. He not really remember about the battle with Camy and the memories she show it to him.But what he remember is that they're sure will meet again if his dream really true, not just a dream, As the path that he is walking on right now...In his final battle with the Earl...

It's just begun...As the Exorcist...That was the side Allen choose...

THE END

* * *

"Y" : Yeeiii !! it's Finished !!!!

"Y": Please your review and comment please, and thank you for read this fan fiction so far... (You can see that her rope being cut-off)

"Y": where is everybody ( search for run-away "M" & "A")

"Y" : That not fair !!!!, don't leave me behind again !!!!

"A" & "M" : See in other fanfiction story, thank you very much

"Y" : bye, anyone can guess who is The White Joker ? (she now the one who been tied-up)

"A" & "M" : your review please, thanks and bye-bye...(Three of them leaving...)


End file.
